Salvame
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Narsu hermana del número 10 de Karasuno y pareja del capitán de Nekoma kuroo tetsuro. Narsu es invitada a unirse con el equipo para unas vacaciones de dos meses en una mansion fuera de Japón, sin saber que su vida sera un infierno en el momento que pise el terreno etc.
1. Capitulo 1

El instituto de Nekoma, Alba johsai, Fukurodani y Karasuno fueron invitados a una mansion que se encuentra a las afuera de Japón...

Flashback

Karasuno como todos los días se encontraba entrenando en el gymnasi. Un hombre de mas o menos 32 años entró al lugar donde se realizaba la práctica preguntando por el entrenador de dicho equipo.. Cuando vio al monitor el sujeto pidió hablar a solas con Ukai.

Algunos miembros del equipó se preguntaban entre ellos si este señor conocía a su entrenador de algo, estos malmurados fueron golpeados por nada mas que su capitán Daichi quien les ordenó con una sonrisa que prometía dolor que siguieran con la practica.

15 minutos después del ejersicio realizado, el entrenador mandó a reunir a todos para informarles de una buena noticia.

_¡bueno muchachos, se que estáis cansados de tanto ejercitar se, pero lo que tengo que diciros de seguro les alegrará_.

_de que se trata entrenador_preguntó Daichi.

_¡el miércoles de esta semana os vais de vacaciones, tener todo listo para mañana! _dijo Ukai.

_no lo entiendo _ se sincero Sugawara.

_el señor de hace poco es un excompañero mío de la secundaria, el se muda a Italia y vino a avisarme que tenia una mansion la cual vendería mas adelante.

_¿hunm?_ cuestiono Hinata.

_me preguntó si os apetecía cambiar de aires, en el caso que dijerais que si, dejaba su mansión a nuestra disposición _

_¿es una broma? _ preguntó Kageyama.

_no_contesto Ukai.

_con todo respecto entrenador, su excompañero me parece una persona juguetona _ dijo Tsukishima colocando sus gafas correctamente.

_mi compañero siempre asido travieso, pero sus intenciones son buenas... de seguro quiere probar si sois lo suficientemente valientes y responsables para vivir solos_ contesto Ukai.

_¡¡una mansión para nosotros!!, ¡¡y sin ningún adulto?!! ...

!!genial!!_gritaron Tanaka, Hinata y Nishiyona.

lo mismo pasó en Nekoma, Aoba johsai y en Fukurodani.


	2. Capitulo 2

El equipo de Nekoma fue el primero en llegar, los aiguientes fueron karasuno, Aoba jonshai y por último Fukurodani.

Narsu hermana mayor de Hinata y novia del capitan de Nekoma Kuroo Tetsuro, tambien se unió ya que fue arrastrada por el equipo de su hermano y su caprichoso novio...

Solo habia un medio de trasporte pero era bastante espacioso todos cabían perfecta mente.

algunos miembros del equipo se encontraban acostados menos Kuroo quien le estaba brindando caricias a su novia que hacia dormida, kenma jugaba con su celular, Daichi escuchaba música con sus cascos, Bokuto y Akaashi conversaban de como seria la mansión en la que vivirían en adelante, Hajime observaba el hermoso paisaje y Oikawa intentaba molestarle..

dos horas despues el conductor avisó a los muchachos que habian llegado a su destino.

¡es hermoso! _gritaron el trio de Karasuno.

me gusta el diseño _afirmo Tsukishima.

La mayoria de los chicos estaba asombrados y contentos al ver que justo al lado se encontraba un rio.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_dijo Narsu.

quita esa cara de preocupacion amor, yo te protejere si llega a pasar algo_afirmo Kuroo.

esta bien_ contesto Narsu mas tranquila.

Los muchachos recogieron todas sus pertenecías y se adentraron al lugar no sin antes despedirse del conductor.

Todos se habian adelantado dejado a Narsu atrás, está miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza.

"tengo un mal presentimiento"_ repitió Narsu apretó el cuello de su camisa con fuerza hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se pusieron blancos.

Narsu estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando del camino correcto... Se tropezó con una piedra haciendose daño en la cabeza, intentó mantenerse despierta pero le era imposible, al final se quedo inconsiente..

al llegar lo primero que hicieron los muchachos fue escoger las habitaciones y poniendose de acuerdo con quienes iban a compartir cuartos. Lo siguiente que hicieron algunos fue explorar la casa, nadar, preperar la merienda, descansar etc.

En la noche

oye kuroo-sempai, ¿has visto a mi hermana?_

ahora que lo dices, no la e visto desde que llegamos_ Kuroo observó a su alrededor sin rastro de su novia.

porque no pruebas en llamarla, talvez no se encuentre muy lejos_ preguntó Oikawa.

Kuroo marco el celular de Narsu, pero no contestaba, lo intento varias veces siempre pasaba el buzon de vos.

voy a buscarla, tengo un mal presagió_

espera broo te acompaño_(bokuto).

Yo tambien_ dijo Hinata.

yo os acompañó_(Daichi).

no me lo agradezcas_ advirtió Oikawa.

¿Donde carajos estaba?

Con pesadez me puse de pie intentando controlar el temblor de mis rodillas, me dolia la cabeza como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate de beibol. Me encogí temerosa al darme cuenta que me encontraba pérdida... no sabía que camino recorrer, me encontraba en medio de un bosque con arboles de corteza grises y ramas secas, el suelo que estaba pisando no era de arena como pense, si que estaba cubierto de ceniza hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista.

Kuroo porfavor encuentra me_decía entre sollozos.

el no va a encontrarte, ahora eres mía_ susurró aquella voz cerca de la oreja de Narsu.

En ese momento Narsu se quedó en chock por un momento, al volver en sí comenzó a temblar frenéticamente.

qui... Quien eres _ (tartamudeó Narsu)

no te acuerdas de mi?_ el sujeto se hizo el ofendido.

porfavor deja.. Dejame ir_suplicó al borde del llanto.

pero si apenas comienza lo bueno_ el

chico sonrió de forma espeluznante.

mientras tanto con Kuroo, este estaba desesperado... No encontraron a Narsu por ninguna parte, revisaron al los alrededores de la mansión, incluso en la entrada donde el conductor les había dejado.

¡joder donde está! _gritó Kuroo a punto de colapsar.

Hinata _ tenemos que encontrarla_ (triste).

solo nos queda revisar el bosque _comentó Kuroo cabizbajo.

a que esperamos vam... _Daichi no pudo acabar la frase ya que escucharon un grito de terror que provenía del bosque.

¡¡es Narsu!! _.

kuroo fue el primero en llegar y lo que vio le hizo enojarse como nunca, nadie incluso Bokuto que era el mejor amigo de kuroo lo habia visto tan enfadado.

Narsu se encontraba inconsciente en el frio suelo llena de cortes por todo el cuerpo que fueron hechas por un arma blanca, su cabello había sido cortado justo por encima de los hombros, sangraba por la cabeza y tenía una delgada sicatriz recién hecha que recogía su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla.

Narsu, porfavor abre esos ojos por mí _susurraba Kuroo.

vamos broo tenemos que salir de aquí, la niebla se esta haciendo cada vez pesada_.

kuroo cargo cuidadosamente a Narsu para no hacerla daño, aunque eso no sirvió ya que despues de elevarla del suelo se escuchó un gemido suave que provenía de su boca.

tranquila amor, vamos a sacarte de aquí _dijo kuroo abrazándola protectoramente...

es extraño_ dijo Hinata.

que pasa, ¿viste algo? _preguntó Daichi.

no me gusta este lugar, trasmite miedo a diferencia del dia _contestó Oikawa.

fin del capitulo


End file.
